codelabofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyurem's awake
"Cuenta la leyenda... que tras las cavidades más profundas, los lugares más recónditos e inexplorados, yacía en una pequeña caverna el venerado Pokémon Kyurem. Habían pasado eones tras el inicio de su letargo. Bajo el poder del Choque Gélido cayó presa la región de Teselia bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, mayor a un rascacielos. El sol yacía bajo la impotencia de la luna día tras día, y los ciudadanos que residían vivían con el ansia de que el sol les liberaría de su gélida prisión..." The Little Town (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrbFGWxfJTk)' —Y aquí finaliza nuestro relato, Kanna. Parece que nos dejarán con la intriga —se dirigió una anciana Roserade a su nieta, una Roselia recién evolucionada que justo entraba en la adolescencia. 'Tres semanas después...' —Nuestros mayores sensores geotecnológicos han detectado seísmos y actividad bajo la corteza terrestre en las inmediaciones de Pueblo Ladrillo. Permanezcan atentos si se dirigen ahí. —concluía una de las reporteras de Teselia TV. —Vaya, vaya... justo igual a aquella vez... —¡Abuela Rose! ¿Esto no es como la historia de Kyurem? —preguntó la Roselia. —¿Tú también te has percatado de ello, pequeña? —respondió Rose. —Acércate muchacha, tengo algo que mostrarte. —sugirió, mientras tomaba el libro que habían leído un tiempo atrás. 'La envejecida Roserade hizo surgir de su flor un extraño aroma. Parecía dulce, pero a su misma vez encerraba algún sentimiento amargo en él. La sensación que Kanna recibía al percibir la fragancia, era inexplicable. ''' Y de aquellas gotas que pulverizaba su flor, el libro reaccionó. De su interior salía una pequeña punta de tonos grisáceos, junto con otra estructura de un calibre semejante blanco, adornado con preciosos detalles dorados. Del interior del objeto, apareció un pergamino. The Letter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7s6G3aJA8) Kanna entonó: "...pero el astro rey nunca cumplió su cometido. Todos los ciudadanos sin excepción, yacieron impotentes ante el impenetrable hielo, el cual sellaba sus vidas para siempre. '' ''Y cientos de años después, cuando toda aquella gélida masa se transformó en una gran inundación, las tierras de Kalos y Teselia se acercaron entre sí, separadas únicamente por un gran océano, y con ello, los más valientes e intrépidos exploradores se embarcaron en peligrosas gestas para conquistar la tierra avistada. '' ''Con la llegada de los extranjeros en aquella tierra, llena de riquezas y víveres de lo más desconocidos, llegó la guerra. Miles de personas fallecieron, derribadas por el impacto mortal de un proyectil de trabuco, o atravesadas por un sable de corsario perfectamente enderezado. El Temible Guardián Kyurem asomó su cabeza en la batalla más virulenta de todas. De un potente Mundo Gélido volvió todos aquellos campos manchados por una sangre espesa y rojiza de una fina capa de escarcha, la cual se multiplicaba y crecía para terminar con la vida de todos los presentes en aquél fatídico encuentro. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido para la tierra de Teselia, la cual ya sufrió el desenlace del poder del Guardián. Los hombres que no formaron parte de las filas del combate del 16 de marzo de 1721, unieron sus sables y cuchillos, sus poderes y sus dones para hacer frente a la criatura. '' ''"The Dark Night", la noche del 24 de marzo de 1721, ocurrió el ataque más violento de todos. Cientos de hombres prepararon una emboscada al diabólico ser, al cual rebautizaron como Abominable Monstruo del Hielo tras segar su vida. Poco después, su cuerpo fue desechado en una de las cuevas de la zona este de la región y los enfrentamientos tocaron su fin. La gente de aquellas tierras, aprendió a convivr en paz y a respetar lo que es del otro, pero, sin embargo... En las profundidades de un lugar conocido como Boquete Gigante, dónde yace el inerte deshecho de Kyurem, su cuerpo estaba siendo regenerado con el paso de las décadas y los siglos." —Así que la fábula tenía otro final... —pensó para sí misma la joven. Rose cogió, con suma delicadeza, aquél místico objeto con el pergamino envuelto y le hizo entrega de él a la joven. —Cógelo, Kanna. Cógelo y parte hacia Pueblo Ladrillo, no queda nada lejos de aquí. —pronunció, acomodando en las manos de la Roselia el objeto. —Ésto es la punta ADN, un objeto conocido por sus propiedades de alterar genéticamente al Pírico Dragón de Fuego y al Fulgurante Dragón del Rayo con las del Abominable Monstruo del Hielo. —¿Alterar... genéticamente? —confundida, balbuceó Kanna. —En Pueblo Ladrillo vive el señor Hydre. Él sabra cómo ayudarte a comprenderlo, y a encontrar las respuestas que te faltan ahora. ¡Confía! Around the world (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wQhhqp57nI)' 'La travesía de la Roselia, no fue aquello que se podría definir como fugaz, o intrépida, pero sí muy emocionante. Pocas semanas después de partir, se encontraba en Pueblo Arenisca, disfrutando de una ligera tregua en las Aguas Termales Bahía, dónde conoció a un simpático Floatzel durante su baño. ''' —Y bien, ¿de dónde dijiste que eras? —preguntó con simpatía. —Pues... esto... —probó de responder Kanna, con un sonrojo bastante notable. Ante ello, el Floatzel sonrió, provocando en Kanna una reacción de más timidez. —No te preocupes. Yo soy Jack, y vengo de Ciudad Mayólica. —E-encantada, Jack. —intentó responder de forma normal, pero sin conseguir ocultar su rubor. —Dicen que estos balnearios son conocidos por su afluencia en exploradores que toman un descanso de sus andanzas, como es mi caso. ¿A dónde te diriges? —preguntó con amabilidad Jack, haciendo gala, una vez más, de su sonrisa. —Voy a Pueblo Ladrillo... A hablar con el Sr. Hydre... Tengo una misión que cumplir. —respondió, esta vez consiguiendo hacer que su ofuscación pasara inadvertida. —¡Déjame acompañarte! Desconozco los motivos que te empeñan a tal viaje, pero sé que puedo ser de ayuda. ¡Por favor! —C-claro... No veo porqué no. —esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Tras una noche de descanso y ternura, ambos Pokémon reanudaron el camino a Ladrillo, al cual llegaron hacia el mediodía. Se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, el sudor empapaba sus frentes y el sol no colaboraba en su gesta. —Disculpe, señora... ¿Sabría indicarme dónde se encuentra Lord Hydre? —se excusó Roselia ante una Clefable que parecía andar sin rumbo. Le hizo ademán de desconocimiento y prosiguió con sus pasos desorientados. —Vaya, parece ser que no hubo suerte. Voy a preguntar a aquél hombre de allí. —indicó Jack. —¡Ven, aprisa! —indicó al poco tiempo. Ante ambos se esbozaba un majestuoso edificio de piedra, con diferentes figuras de Pokémon Dragón esculpidas en las múltiples paredes poligonales que conformaban la fachada. Una bóveda con forma de cabeza de Hydreigon coronaba la torre. La puerta aguardaba su apertura al que tañera una gran campana que al lado se encontraba. —Permíteme. —entonó el Floatzel mientras se acercaba a la campana, que tras impactar contra el Hidropulso de la nutria, estampó una dulce melodía. Las puertas abrieron, permitiendo acceder al interior de la construcción. En un trono de piedra levitaba sobre pocos centímetros la figura de un majestuoso aunque algo lóngevo Hydreigon. Saludó amablemente y se dispuso a preguntar qué les traía a sus aposentos cuando un seísmo irrumpió de nuevo. Varios ladrillos impactaron, haciéndose añicos en el suelo debido al suceso, al cual buscaron resguardo rápidamente. —Tras esta desafortunada ocurrencia... ¿Qué os trae ante mí, jóvenes? —¿Es usted Lord Hydre, verdad? —preguntó Kanna. —En efecto, ¿Y usted es...? —Señorita Kanna, para servirle. Vine a su búsqueda a raíz de lo que el libro alberga y el pergamino escondido. Jack y Kanna hicieron entrega a Hydreigon de los documentos, los cuales examinó con detenimiento a compás con su monóculo. Tras varios minutos, se pronunció con aires de superioridad, pero, sin embargo, a ambos visitantes les pareció correcto. —Veamos... Creo que lo mejor, debido a la situación, es ir con Kyurem. —soltó el Lord, como si de una bomba se tratara. —¿C-con... K-Kyurem? ¡No estarás hablando en serio! —carraspeó el Floatzel. —Joven, un poco de respeto. Y sí, me dirijo a vosotros, muchachos, con la máxima seriedad. Exploration under the ice (DPPt Mt. Coronet remix HappyDragonite) Acompañados del Lord, el extrovertido Floatzel partió con la premisa de proteger a Roselia de todos los peligros del camino. El camino fue arduo. Sendas de rocallosas y áridas zonas cubrían todos los alrededores al acceso al boquete, mientras que en su interior, un hermoso y frondoso bosque aguardaba la vida de una leyenda. '' ''Cuando se acercaron a la entrada del último laberinto floral, notaron un gélido frío que se transmitía en los alrededores. Acompañado de pequeños tambaleos en el suelo, éste se iba congelando para dar forma a un resbaladizo y peligroso páramo helado. '' ''Jack probó de crear una ruta segura mediante el resquebrejo del hielo usando Aqua Jet, pero lo máximo que consiguió fueron heridas de poca índole. Todas las flores habían quedado marchitadas, cubiertas por la escarcha y su vida, segada bajo capas de hielo. ¡Como en la leyenda...! Sus pasos cada vez acceleraron más hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva más escondida de todas. Las pulsaciones tectónicas eran incluso perceptibles a simple vista, lo cual les dio a entender que el mayor enemigo de Teselia aguardaba en el interior. Lord Hydre se ofreció voluntario para acceder el primero. La cueva tenía un largo y estrecho pasadizo, alrededor del cual sólo se avistaban dos estanques de una profundidad kilométrica. Del techo, pequeñas gotas de estalactita derretida caían sobre las cabezas del equipo, y el ligero acceso a una segunda cueva estaba franqueado por estalagmitas que se derretían, dejando un húmedo suelo para el que pisara. Al introducirse por la ligera apertura que otorgaba entrada a la última cueva, las huellas de Floatzel quedaron visiblemente marcadas, y cuando éste se volteó para curiosear... Curiosities (Cross-examination allegro crossover) —¡GYAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! —explosionó una increíble bestia blanca que arrasaba en llamas todo cuánto sobrevolaba. —¿Pero... Quién narices es ese Pokémon? —Como sospechaba, se trata de... —empezó a explicar Hydre. —Reshiram, el Pírico Dragón de Fuego. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo estuvo en constante pelea con su contraparte, Zekrom y redujo a cenizas gran parte de la región. Y parece ser que ahora ha vuelto para vengarse del ser que le separó de terminar con su archienemigo del yang... —Pero... ¿por qué ha venido en su búsqueda hasta aquí? ¿No está en algún lugar de la estancia el Abominable Kyurem y no el Dragón del Fulgor? —preguntó dubitativa Kanna. —Sólo Reshiram conoce la respuesta, y me temo que Kyurem también. Es hora de avanzar. —concluyó bruscamente Lord Hydre. Con el paso más cauteloso de sus vidas, la pareja que se conoció en el Balneario de Arenisca desconocía el dramático giro que tomarían los acontecimientos... Pero estaban pronto de descubrirlo. —¡Ahí está Kyurem! —exclamó Kanna. —Y no está solo... Tal y como sospechaba, Zekrom se encuentra a sus espaldas, mientras lo mantiene de rehén. Duelo de titanes (OST) - HGSS Ho-Oh Remix by HappyDragonite Kanna se acercó a los dos Pokémon. A pesar de que le superaban en tamaño, su miedo fue acallado rápidamente por las palabras que recordaba de la vieja Rose. En un tropiezo, su bolsa cayó en el suelo soltando un estruendo seco y todo lo que había en el interior fue desparramado por el suelo. Sin embargo, un objeto en concreto cayó en las manos equivocadas. '' ''La Punta ADN yacía junto a Kyurem y Zekrom. Automáticamente poseídos por el poder de la joya, ambos Pokémon comenzaron un proceso de fusión irrevocable. '' ''De su unión apareció un único ser, con rasgos de Kyurem y los poderes de Zekrom. Su cola activó un terravoltaje devastador. Toda la cueva quedó bajo el destello de miles de centellas, las cuales cegaron a Jack y Kanna. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, Lord Hydre se protegió y sacó de su bandolera una extraña gema. En su exterior, tenía un aspecto blanquecino pero translúcido, y toda la cantidad de luz que acogió de las centellas se concentró en un tono anaranjado muy distintivo y le otorgó poderes a la joya. Rápidamente, ordenó a Kanna que se exponiera a la joya, a la que se conocía como Piedra Día. —¿Para qué debo...? —intentó preguntar la Roselia. —¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! ¡Debes hacerlo rápido, antes de que el fulgor termine! Su pequeño cuerpo de Roselia se vio rodeado de otro tipo de resplandor mucho más característico que el de Zekrom. Ese aura azulado que le rodeaba percibía una crecida de su poder y sus capacidades de combate, y en pocos segundos su cuerpo había crecido de manera voluminosa. La ahora Roserade, sostenía una característica rosa azulada en vez de la roja habitual en su especie, y de ella apareció una enorme bola mística que terminó con el brillo áureo de la sala. Reshiram rápidamente aprovechó recuperar su visión para asestar una fuerte Llama Fusión, pero Kyurem Negro se la devolvió con el doble de potencia usando Rayo Fusión. El cuerpo de Reshiram, cubierto por las magulladuras y algo debilitado del golpe lumínico anterior, probó suerte lanzando un Pulso Dragón mientras Lord Hydre, Kanna y Jack se alejaban del encarnizado combate. Kyurem Negro bloqueó el ataque haciendo uso de Garra Dragón y asestó otro golpe más al Reshiram. El Pírico Dragón de Fuego cayó al suelo, debilitado por la fuerza del impacto, y sin posibilidad de retornar al combate tras un sentenciado Ataque Fulgor que terminó con la vida del Pokémon ying. —Y ahora... ¡¿Qué será de nosotros?! —exclamó alarmado Jack. —Nos va a tocar derrotar una fusión de dos Pokémon legendarios... Si queremos salir con vida, ¡no nos queda otra opción! —contestó, con algo de prisa en sus palabras y con más valentía de lo habitual, Kanna. —¡Jóvenes! ¡Esperad! Creo que puedo ser de vuestra ayuda. Estoy algo oxidado en cuánto al combate, ¡pero estoy seguro que algo haré! —se apresuró Lord Hydre. —¡La unión hace la fuerza! —exclamaron en señal de unión Jack y Kanna. Ansioso de sangre, Kyurem Negro se dispuso a congelar a todos los presentes bajo el poder de Mundo Gélido, pero Hydreigon le ofreció en agradecimiento un potente Onda Certera en su lateral derecho. Los circuitos eléctricos que conectaban el poder de ambos Pokémon se debilitaron levemente y Kanna lo aprovechó para asestar un potente aunque poco efectivo Gigadrenado. '' ''El cuerpo de la Roserade reestableció sus leves daños gracias al drenado y atizó a la enorme bestia con un Danza Pétalo, mientras Jake le propinaba un Hidropulso que estalló en todo el rostro del Pokémon. '' ''A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el poderoso Pokémon hizo gala de su poder legendario haciendo aparecer potentes nubes cargadas de estática para descargar una infame tormenta. Aprovechando el poder de la lluvia, Jack hizo acopio de su valentía para arremeter con un fuerte Aqua Jet contra su rival, recibiendo el bono de la lluvia con su habilidad Nado Rápido, haciendo de él un rival imposible de batir. Imposible, excepto para el poderoso Kyurem Negro. Cientos de chispas excedían de su cuerpo, preludio de la carga de un gran movimiento. '' ''Toda esa energía eléctrica habría hecho mella encima del Floatzel, de no ser porque Lord Hydre se interpuso y recibió el golpe. Tras el impacto, todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto de parpadeantes luces que indicaban la parálisis producida por un efecto eléctrico. '' ''Asustada por el impacto, Kanna se alejó de allí y Jack se impulsó con la cola hacia ella, para protegerla. Beneficiándose del momento generado por la parálisis de Lord Hydre, tramaron un plan algo fiero y brusco, pero la situación lo requería. —¿Oye, qué te parece si...? —susurró Kanna al oído de su compañero Floatzel. —Es un buen plan pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado cruel con todo...? —respondió él. Pocos segundos más de charla pudieron mantener, pues Kyurem Negro se disponía a atacar una vez más con una potente Garra Dragón que abrió una brecha en el agua, que se iba acumulando a una velocidad vertiginosa. —¿Ahora? —exclamó la Roserade. —¡Sí! ¡Es el momento! Floatzel abrió brecha a las paredes de la sala mediante Bomba Sónica, permitiendo al flujo de agua evacuarse de la zona, mientras que Roserade lanzó un potente Dulce Aroma al Kyurem Negro, dejándole aturdido el tiempo necesario para que ambos luchadores regresaran con fiereza y terminaran el combate de un ataque combinado... —¡¡¡HIDRODRENADO!!! —vociferaron, sacando fuerza de lo más remoto de sus entrañas y expulsando toda su tensión al pronunciar el ataque. Unas enormes raíces salieron de la rosa azul de Kanna, las cuales rodearon y oprimieron el cuerpo de Kyurem Negro, y Jack coaguló todo su poder en un potente Hidrobomba, el cual impactó a la misma vez que Kanna iba drenando su energía y desgastando el poder de la bestia. ''Su cuerpo, que debía pesar toneladas, se desplomó en el suelo, cual polilla cae ante una llama. '' —¡Lo logramos! —gritó lleno de alegría Jack. —Sí, pero... ¿Qué pasa con Reshiram? Se ha sacrificado por nosotros... —mostró Kanna, aflijida. —No e-estoy del todo seguro... —dijo Lord Hydre en un chillido apagado. —Recordad, muchachos, que estaba en eterno combate contra Zekrom. —Espero que el alma de ambos Pokémon descanse en paz... Para siempre... —concluyó Kanna, apoyándose en brazos de Jack, al cual besó mientras iban alejándose del lugar. The World fells down (Ending theme Layton vs Ace Attorney) Fin ---- Kyurem's awake/elección|Elección Kyurem's awake/Fire|La persecución de la verdad Kyurem's awake/Volt|La búsqueda de los ideales Kyurem's awake/Melt|La tercera fuerza